Crazy in Love?
by Nightshade Blue
Summary: Anzu Bakura Seto are both insane all sent into the same assylum. But they never thought they could fall in love with Anzu. Who will she choose
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh! And I know I shouldn't be starting a new story but I just have to so here I go

Crazy in Love?

_'You think you deserve this life! What you deserve is a handful of beatings' His breath smelled of whisky as he handsome cruel face was only centimeters away from hers._

_She cringed as she felt the back off his hand make contact with her cheek. The next blows fell on her back as he pummeled her to submission. Tears streamed down her face as he continued with his assault._

_'Please, Please! Stop!' She choked out the words as she felt his foot kick into her back. _

_Her bangs clung to her slick forehead as she gasped for air. The room was hot, her back and face were already stiffening. She was certain she'd be black and blue tomorrow._

_Falling to the floor tears streamed down her red swollen cheeks eased as she met the cold tile floor. She sobbed wildly as she felt his kicks worsen._

_'Stupid slut! its your fault your mother left me, Its your fault!" He screamed as he kicked her in the back of the head. Her vision blurred, she could feel the sticky warmth of blood trailing down the back of her head._

_She lied motion less on the floor her breath weak and shallow. Blood and spit dripping from her mouth._

_'Its your fault that she left me your fault that you look like her your fault that you make me crave you' He reached out and grabbed a fist full of her hair._

_He stared at her blood dripping from her lips and blood smothered in her hair. _

_'I got to pretend if I pretend he wont take me if I pretend...' she thought weakly her heart racing aching for what she thought and hoped was true._

_He stared at her, his daughter, her helpless face and hair smothered in blood already he could see the discoloring of her face. Lifting her into his arm, cradling her like a child. _

_His thumb stroked her blood covered cheek as he smeared the warm liquid further up her cheek. His eyes glittered in lustful passion as he licked his thumb clean._

"_Beautiful when your asleep" He murmured, his hand stroking her hair gentle up and down._

_His hand traveled down her back and up the front of her blouse. His hands moved slowly but expertly, Anzu whimpered soon realizing that he was not stopped. Her eyes fluttered open as she felt his grip tighten on her hair. With whatever strength she could muster from her battered body she began kicking wildly and screaming as she tried to pulling free. His grip loosened, jerking fiercely away as she hurried to run free, lock herself into her room he would be to tired to follow her. She was to slow, his leg outstretched tripped her as his other leg brought up its knee up to her stomach making a fatal contact. She lurched forward before toppling into his arms..._

She sprung up clutching at her waist as she lied standing open gaping hoping someone would hear her scream but she stood there her mouth open but no sound. 'Anzu you dope thinking you can scream let alone talk' As she scolded herself mentally. She turned toward her bed stand the digital clock read 12:00 A.M. She cursed under her breath 'Damn I've only slept for two hours' But there was no shock she was use to sleeping only two hours as well as having nightmares which she could never remember when awakening from them.

She turned toward the door to only hear silent foot steps down the hall. She smiled as she rested her head 'Good thing about being mute is that they can never hear me scream' With that though she fell into a deep sleep.

Authoress: Yes I have re-written it not a lot of changes to it but guess what I'm posting up a new chappie soon so enjoy! D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. Would make a great Christmas gift - Wink!

A/N I am sorry that I haven't update but it is a bit long to make up the chapter while you go on. Anyways enough of my chattering

Crazy in Love

Ryuo sat silently at his desk, the music from his stereo blaring. Bottles of empty vodka bottles and gins laid scattered around his bedroom floor. He stared at himself, his reflection was of someone else, his eyes were shadowed and beginning to sag from the lack of sleep, his hair was disheveled and he was paler the before if that was possible. He sighed rolling up his sweat jackets left sleeve up to his shoulder.

Slowly he removed the spotted linen bandages, he smiled at his art work. From his elbow down he had carved and slashed at his wrist and arm and from his elbow up he had etched and carved symbols of solitude of death. The most recent ones were still raw and barely beginning to scab.

Tracing his fingers over one of the older ones. He could not help but pick at the scab peeling at it till the flesh was pink once again and glossy a contrast to his pale white skin and the brown blacking scabs. Reaching into the lower drawer he rummaged away before locating his tool. A thin, sharp and dirty razorblade. It was caked in dry blood and it was obvious that it had never been cleaned since its first use.

Gritting his teeth he dragged the blade up and down, side to side, across his wrist. The pain was sharp and intense the first few minutes until the pain dulled down and his arm accustomed to the slicing of his flesh. He laughed maniacally as he slashed deeper wanting too feel something other then disgust, other then worthlessness. Something other then this pain of loneliness.

His arm twitched as he dropped the razor on the desk top. He panted as he watched the cuts bleed out more then usual. His vision began to blur slightly as he struggled to stay awake. He felt a chill in his body. His heart beat slowing down, was this death? He laughed, he always wanted this, ever since he lost her...ever since he lost Taki...ever since his brother blamed him for his mothers death...for their fathers distance...

"Ryou! What the hell!? Open up!" He heard a muffled voice shout from the other side of the door.

He could hardly recall what happen next. All he could hear was someone swearing, and shouting at someone to call 911. All he could do was smile as hot tears dripped onto his face...the faint sound of someone begging..._'Don't you die you idiot...don't you leave me alone...don't leave me...'_

_"Hey wait up" Ryuo called out he was chasing a auburn haired girl he couldn't see her face but her body was beautiful._

_"Hurry up" She said a smile crossed her face, her voice soft melodic._

_They laughed as they both fell on a bed of flowers her hair falling across her face. He stared up at her his hand pushing back a few strand away from her face. It surprised him that he was happy and this mystery girl brought it out of him. He continued to think to himself suddenly aware that she stared at him. He looked at her and smiled genuinely at her, suddenly she giggled as a butterfly landed on his nose making it tickle. He blew it away, smiled and then chuckled._

_He stared at his mystery girl, as she played with a strand of hair before she looked back at him with a pearly white smile. Uncontrollably his hand shot up and pulled her head down to his lips, as he captured her with his lips in a short but tender kiss. He pulled away slowly a soft satisfied sigh escaping his pink lips, closing his eyes for a second an opening them to see shining blue orbs staring into his brown chocolate eyes..._

Authoress: Yup I re-writing all my chappies and posting the new one along with them :D and ppl say I'm mean lmfao! Enjoy it peepz!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh!

A/N Thanks for the flattering comment on the story I didn't really want to write this to the end but heck if you guys like I must obey. FYI this chapter may suck but I promise it will get better .

Crazy in Love

Kaiba watched as his brother sank into the dark abyss. The dark murky water engulfing his younger brother, as he stood frozen in fear. His cries of help silent to him as he watched the horror before him. What could he do too save his brother? He tried with all his might to move and help but to no avail. He felt bile creep into his throat as he heard his brothers choked scream from beneath the dark water. Bubbles of air popping and making the water ripple in effect as his brother fought for his life... A image of his dread step-father branded in his mind as he carried a pale cold limp Mokuba out of the dark abyss.

"Let him go!" He cried in a pathetic whimper. His eyes glued to his brother more then on his step-father.

Gozaburo smirked as he held Mokuba out once more in the dark liquid, dangling like a rag doll. "As you wish Seto." He released his grip, making a large splash as Mokuba sunk deep into its black shadows once more.

"No! No! Mokuba!" He cried as he moved to the water no longer immobilized.

Gozaburo in his way now blocking him from rescuing his beloved little brother, "You can't do anything now! It's too late. Checkmate Seto."

Seto woke in a cold sweat, bead of sweat trickled down his forehead and neck. It was just a dream a terrible dream. He had nothing to fear yet those dreams were reoccurring. Brushing his bangs away from his eyes he slowly slipped out of his bed. Adjusting to the sudden bright light of his bathroom, he rummaged in his medicine cabinet looking for those damn pills. Grabbing the bottle he frowned shaking it lightly, it was empty. He swore as he tossed the empty pill bottle at the mirror.

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he stared at his reflection. He looked disheveled and ungroomed. A dark shadow of stubble hair grew around his jaw and chin. He hadn't been getting the best sleep lately, but they were nothing compared to other previous nights. Reaching for the faucet handle he paused. Blinking rapidly as if an illusion, shaking his head he sighed turning the faucet sink water on. _'You're losing Kaiba'_ he thought as he splashed cool water on his face, _'Maybe I'm still half asleep...yeah that's it...no way I could see Gozaburo unless I'm dreaming' _he thought reassuringly as he stared at the water run.

_"I wouldn't be so sure boy" A familiar low voice whispered behind him_

Seto froze as he slowly lifted his head. It couldn't be he was dead, he had seen it himself, had seen to it himself oh so many years ago. Glancing at mirror he bit the gasp that dared escape his lips. A smirk curled onto Gozuburo's lips as he leaned against the bathroom wall.

_"What boy its like you've seen a ghost"_ a low bellowing chuckle emerged from the deceased Kaiba.

"Y-You're dead...I-I saw you t-throw yourself...you were killed instantly!" Kaiba shouted gripping onto the sink edge.

Gozaburo smirk faded into a scowl. As he moved toward Seto, his steel black eyes blazing in a fury. Both his arms shooting at both sides of Seto, blocking any escape for the young Kaiba.

_"Yes, a nasty thing about death. It brings all sorts of emotions. Grief, heartache, regret, and sometimes guilt!"_ His face inches from Seto's, _"You know what you did! And you took something that didn't belong to you"_ his voice in a low hiss.

Pushing away from his step-father he staggered too the doorway. Fear clutching at his heart as he tried running, his step-fathers crazed laugh ringing in his ears.

"Go away! Leave me alone!" He tripped as he stumbled and fell into the hallway.

Gozaburo laughed as he followed Seto who crawled on the ground, _"I wonder what Mokuba would think of this"_

Seto stilled as he neared the stairway, the mention of his younger brother bringing some sanity to him, "don't you dare touch him! Do you hear me! don't you dare!"

Gozaburo laughed as he turned from Kaiba. A look of accomplishment glinted in his eyes, _"if you will excuse me for a moment Seto I think its time to see my other son"_

Seto staggered to stand as he tried grabbing Gozaburo but he was gone as quickly as he had come. _'Mokuba!'_ he thought as he rushed to his bedroom.

"Master Kaiba, is that you" A tall brooding looking butler called from across the hall.

"Smith! Hurry Mokuba is in trouble!" He shouted as he rushed passed the butler.

"The young master" Smith's face was in shock as he followed pursuit, "I heard screaming I assumed someone was hurt."

Seto could not respond would not he would be Gozaburo to Mokuba protect him. Not waiting for Smith, to unlock the door he burst into the room. A startled sleepy looking Mokuba sat up from his bed, "S-Seto is that you?" he asked wearily, "w-were you the one shouting?"

Seto sighed in relief, Smith soon appearing beside Kaiba as he entered the room and to Mokuba's bedside.

"Young Master Mokuba is just find sir" Smith looked at Kaiba perplexed, "did you not say he was in trouble."

_"Yes Seto didn't you tell him"_ Seto's eyes widen as he turned to his left.

Turning swiftly to the dark figure of his step-father leaning lazily against the wall. A cigarette in his mouth as he blew out small smoke.

"You bastard! Get out of here! You won't hurt Mokuba!" Seto shouted.

_"Try and stop me boy, all you are is a smart little urchin who got lucky. If I hadn't adopted you, you be a nobody."_

"No! That's not true! I am who I am because I worked hard!"

Mokuba and Smith watched as his brother and employer carried on a shouting match with his wall. Seto looked crazed and delirious as he lunged at his wall making a large dent into it with his fist.

Seto swore as he turned scanning the room a crazed look in his eyes. _"Looking for me?'_

He turned his eyes widening, as Gozaburo sat beside Mokuba a arm around the young raven haired boys shoulder. A smirk on his lips as he blew a ring of smoke into Mokuba's face.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MOKUBA!" Kaiba shouted

"Seto who are you taking to?" Mokuba asked fear written all over the young boys face.

"Mokuba come here right now" Seto commanded his voice rumbling in his rage.

_"He won't come he's scared of you"_ Gozaburo mocked Kaiba as he twirled a strand of the boys hair around his finger

"Shut Up!" Kaiba snapped as he shook his head.

"Seto who's here" Mokuba asked now at Seto side

_"Look at him he's bleeding"_

Seto breaking his death glare from Gozaburo to glance at Mokuba. To his horror his younger brothers head was gushing out blood.

"NO!" Kaiba shouted as he shoved Mokuba onto the floor

Mokuba feel to the ground with a large thump. Kaiba stood there horrified at what he had done he turned toward Mokuba's bed but Gozaburo was gone only Smith sat there a stunned and fearful look on his face.

It was all in his mind but it felt so real he thought the blood, Gozaburo it felt all to real. He slid to the floor tears of frustration and fear sliding down his pale face. He had to accept it he had finally lost his mind.

Authoress: I hope you liked this revamped yes I said vamped! Version of this chappie well enjoy the next one peepz!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh! Hold me guys!

**Crazy In Love**

Ryou sat silently in his hospital bed, his eyes void of emotion. as he watched his brother and doctor share some heated words outside of his hospital room. He felt like a complete idiot, his hand scratched at his sore wrist. A electric shock of pain surged from his arm, he glanced at his wrist where the thin black wires mocked him at his faliure at death. He felt a mulitiutide of emotions crash onto him like a heavy wave. With a sigh of frustration he laid back down, just quick enough that he was comfortable when his brother and the doctor entered,

"When am I going home?" Ryou asked his hands clenched and unclenched on the bed sheets. As he glanced at the two somber looking males.

The Doctor cleared his throat, making a slight hacking sound that made Ryou's stomach churn, "It's not so easy. We'd like to send you-well by what I mean is-" he trailed off as he cleared his throat once more.

Ryou was confused, _'I can't got home? Why the hell not!'_ he thought looking more then puzzled he asked his voice high almost child like, "why?"

"Well the damage to your arm has caused server muscule tearing as well as some of your blood has been lost and well-"

"God damn it doctor just tell him!" Bakura snapped, his eyes red and swollen from crying.

The doctored startled by the outburst murmere his apologies sas he collected himself, putting on his glasses and squinting at the document on the clipboard.

"You see Ryou...well we believe you to be a danger to yourself and well...as a precautionary measure we have, your brother under my advise, decided to send you to Domino Mental Youth Unit."

There was an awkwaed silence, as Ryou siddenly found the bed sheets intresting, "for-for how long?" his voice cracking slightly. His hand picked and pinched at a speck of dust that wasn't on his bed sheets.

Bakura shifted uncomfortably but the doctor no longer bashful answered, "until we recieve reports that are good signs. Ryou you have to deal with this prob-"

"I don't have a provlem doctor" Ryou answered quickly and heatedly but a false smile on his face. "I fell these cuts are from falling severly-"

"When you were drunk?" He added cutting off Ryou, his eyes fluttered and his smile faltered but he recovered quickly.

"I don't drink much doctor I know my-" he shook his head his index finger tapping the clipboard.

"Your self made limit is dangerously high. Now I don't want to distub you with such things now Bakura, but there is a lot of papers and realse forems that require you signature" he paused and looed at the two, "But it can wait I'm sure you two have a lot to-"

"No doctor I have nothing to say and as far as it's my concern I don't want to look at my brother."

Bakura strodded away from the room, the doctor following ina fumbling reflection of suprise.

Ryou felt cold suddenly his hopes of his brother helping him, caring for him had shattered in seconds. _'He doesn't care'_ he rested shutting his eyes to the stinging in his eyes. Again his brother failed him..._'mo suprise there'_

(-)

"Well what's wrong with my big brother" Mokuba asked obviously annoyed as the nurses and doctors kept avoiding his question with a pat or 'you're such a big boy dealing with this'. For christ sakes he was thirteen! Finally one answere obviouse that the doctor was told of the pestering child.

"Your brother suffering from what seems to be a early case of Schizophrenia." The doctor said as checked the IV.

"schiz·o·phre·ni·a?" his face scrunched perplexed by the dignosises "what's that?"

The doctor smirked it was apparent that he wasn't going to explain to mokuba what it was.

"I b-believe my b-brother has asked you a question", a coo metalic voice growled in a stammer.

Mokuba jumperd in relife, as he reshed to his brothers side.

"Big brother! You're awake!" As his brother engulfed him in a tight embrace.

He held on tightly to his brother, he was so happy he could cry. Pulling away ato look at his doctor he glared.

"Well are you going to explain" his tone threatingly as his eyes bore holes into the sputterin doctor.

"W-well, what I m-mean is, I m-meant to say i-is-"

"What you meant to say is 'I'm sorry Mokuba for worrying you'"

"Yes! Yes my apologieze Mokuba Kaiba!" The doctor blurted out.

Kaiba smirked while his brother grinned pleased that his brother was awake now.

"What is your name?" he asked his eyes still narrowed in a death glare.

"Yagami, Nikara Yagami." he blurted out.

"His name is Daisuke Itagumi, he's my intern and assistant doctor"

A elderly female doctor appeard, a warm smile on her face that instant won Mokuba's approval. Turning to her intern with an impatient look.

"Itagumi, please go file these for me" her tone of voice stern and as hard as rock.

With fumbling hands he gripped on the manila folder and exited with a weak good bye.

With a large grin she smile directed at Mokuba she ruffled his raven locks, "I aplogies for my tardiness, I was called to come down here and the traffic was terrible, I'm Hachi Obata. Ph.D and Dr. of Psychology and Therapy."

Mokuba frowned, "But my brother isn't wrong in the head...is he?"

She laughed softly, "No I wouldn't say wrong its just not working the way is should is all. And I'm here to ask a few questions. Would you mind stepping out a bit?"

Mokuba hesitated about to protest but gave in to the sweet natured doctor.A few questions turned out to be an hour and a half worth, Hachi removed her readin glasses a concerned weary look in her eyes.

"Mokuba you can go in now, I just have to go make a few copies of this test and the results."

"Oh! Did Seto ace it?", he smiled proudly, "he always aces test."

She smiled weakly as she ruffled his hair once more, "you better go in there your brother needs to have a word with you."

With a nod Mokuba entered his room. A solemen look and fear plagued his brother's icy blue eyes.

"Seto w-what's wrong..." Mokuba's voice flatering.

He turned to his brother a look of guilt now resnonating in his eyes... _'I'm so sorry Mokuba...so sorry...'_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh!

A/n I love you cherryblossms24, and bubbles05

Crazy In Love

Isis Ishtar smiled at the grinning brunet as she put together a puzzle of New York City. Gentle analyzing as the girl paused to stare at the image, it made her frown for a fraction of a second, her finger tracing the crevices.

"What is it Anzu?" The tan Egyptian asked.

Startled for a second realizing where she was at she smiled before reaching for her notepad and scratching out a few works. Raising it so that Isis could read it, _I was just admiring how beautiful it looks'_ Isis read it out loud a small smile on her lips.

"I'm sorry to end this time together Anzu but your session is almost over and I do have to ask you a few questions." Anzu nodded as she slowly and disappointing disassembled the puzzle.

Isis placed a gentle hand over Anzu, who stiffened at the action.

"I'm sorry Anzu I didn't mean to scare you." Anzu shook her head as she flipped through some pages before tapping on it.

_'It's ok' _Quickly giving Isis her full attention.

Isis smiled at her once more as she reached for her notes, "So Anzu how've you been lately? Any trouble with the other patients? Staff members?"

Anzu scribbled a bit before shaking her head and scratching it out and writing out a smaller response.

_'Everyone has been great'_

Even though she lied, all the patients knew better then to come near her and the staff members were especially sweet to her for the exception Hiro, a newly hired attendant, he was always to close for comfort.

Isis remained quiet as she scribbled down some more notes on her paper before looking up with a smile.

"So did you do anything fun yesterday? So you have anything plan for today?"

Anzu shook her head a frown on her face. Isis jotted down once more on the paper before glancing at her watch. She puckered her lips in dissatisfaction. She still had much to ask Anzu bit it would have to wait.

"Well Anzu that's all for today, I'll see you at the end of the week ok. Oh and don't forget your group session as well tonight."

Anzu smiled and nodded as she quickly left the room knowing full well that she would not be attending the group session.

Isis stood from her seat and moved to her desk, sitting down once more in a large office seat, she rummaged through the small filing cabinet below. There was a soft knock on her door suddenly, "come in." she called as she pulled out a small folder.

"Busy as always aren't we?" A low voice said behind her. She turned and smiled, "of course Shadi, its not good for the director of this hospital to be slacking off."

Shadi chuckled as he took a seat in front of her desk, "well I would love to say this a social call but it isn't."

"It never is Shadi." she replied promptly never taking her gaze off the documents at hand, "So what is it?"

"A favor." he murmured.

Is paused, a amused look on her face as she glanced at the older Egyptian. "A favor really? Well, well this is ironic isn't it," she chuckled, "the great needs a favor" she teased.

"Isis." he growled warningly.

"Fine what is the favor" she replied retuning to her work at task.

"I need you to take on two more cases."

She pause a second time, craning her to the left. "Do you have their case files?"

Shadi nodded as he pulled out two manila folders. Dropping the file in hand she took the two, flipping through the folders she pause her brow furrowed slightly.

"These aren't my expertise" she waved the folders lightly, "you know that, why ask me to do this?"

He frowned, rubbing the side of his temples, "I have to many patients already. I just need you to take them for me." he paused, "please?"

She sighed, she knew she couldn't deny the request but she worked better with teens not with adults.

And for other factors as well but she couldn't refuse Shadi.

Sighing she placed the folder on a stack beside her, "when will they get here?"

Shadi smiled, "In a few seconds."

Isis looked at Shadi and glared, "well then lets go greet them"

"But of course Ms. Director" he said mockingly.

(-)

Anzu sat crouched in the game room watching as Trisha and a younger boy played on a game console. She sighed as she glanced out the window. A dark sleek car pulled up too one of the parking spots in the parking lot. Slightly interested Anzu screwed her head a bit higher. She could see and another Doctor. They were waiting for someone. _'Probably another Doctor'_ she thought as she lost much interest but when she turned back she was surprised. It was two male adults. They were couple years older than herself she admitted to herself. Watching as the two doctors greeted the two. Each had a stoic if not dull looking face as if they didn't expect much. _'maybe they're right'_ she thought but she huffed _'but it isn't so bad here'_

She watched a lot more interested her face pressing against the window pane.

"Anzu were not suppose to go near the window" Trisha wined as she had abandon the video game, now intrigued by what the older girl looked at, "let me see."

Anzu felt her arms clench as she shook her head and waved her hand in a shooing gesture. With a pout the girl retreated but not without a threat. "I'm telling!" she shouted heatedly. Her body relaxed at once, shrugging Anzu glanced back her heart had nearly stopped, the brunet he was looking at her...a image of those same mirror eyes giving her the same hollow icy glare. She bit her lip till she tasted blood.

Quickly retreating from the window she stumbled to the beaten couch in the game room. She steadied herself as she tried regaining control. Images swirled in her mind as she tried to count and steady her breathing. Struggling to get too her room she felt her self become light headed. A faint dizzy spell rolled around her. _'Those eyes...'_ she shuddered in thought as memories plagued her in the dark abyss.

(-)

Seto Kaiba and Ryou Bakura watched as the tall female Egyptian heatedly spoke with someone over the other line of the cell phone. She turned to her companion and murmured in his ear a few words. He nodded and she turned to excuse herself. Soon the tall Egyptian male ushered them into the building. A large metal detector stood in the center of two desk. Two broad shoulder male nurses stood guard.

"Remove all metal items and place your bags into the provided containers." one of the male nurses ordered.

Kaiba removed his jacket and dropped a small luggage bag. Bakura did the same except for he put a larger luggage in. Each one passed through the detector. They were told that their items would be returned when they would check out. The two were shocked but the Egyptian moved them on.

"As you should know, this is Domino's Mental Youth Unit, we have made an exception for the two of you. We usually treat children, I and the director have been contacted by our advisors to take you in, they believe you would benefit from here with and myself as your psychiatrist." He stopped abruptly in front of a large mesh Gate door. He ran his ID card through the security point opening the gate. At once they were greeted by an elderly male.

"Good Morn'n I ces we gawst new pep'le" he grinned at Kaiba, both males were uneasy at the elderly males toothless grin.

"Good morning too you , I'll need the usual a week clothes for the two", the elderly man nodded as he hobbled to the back of the room.

" is the one who will wash your clothes. These clothes should not be altered in any manner too fit your preference please refrain from tearing the clothes. You will wear one pair of the hospital clothes for sleeping and one for your morning activity. does laundry every Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday." he explained slowly as he glanced at his watch, "If you are found fit enough to be among the rest of the patient and staff and find yourself too be a bit ideal then you like, you may ask either or myself too look for work among the Unit."

" 'Ers you go , a week pair of clothes" he handed the clothes too the two and thanked the elderly man.

They moved down the white fluorescent lit corridor, the squeaking sound of the good doctors leather shoes and of the medical cart drove both Kaiba and Bakura mad. Suddenly turned to the two a stern look on his face.

"This place is a fantastic place and the patients here are taken special care of. We do not tolerate any boorish behavior. Too be frank anyone breaking the rules are reprimand. Usually trivial but come on your third offense we take larger steps in modifying your behavior. If you prove to be violent to others than all rights of freedom are stripped from you. If you prove to be violent toward yourself we will take care of the problem immediately." he stared at the two stressing the last two sentences, "On your right down in the left is the girls dormitory you will by no means be entering it. On your left down on your right is the boys dormitory needless to say the rule applies as well to the females."

He rubbed his temple once again catching a glance at his watch, "There is a game room where the kids spend time coloring or playing games. There are certain days when patients are allowed out for a few hours of recreation. Breakfast, Lunch, and Dinner will be served promptly, if you are late for either one you will miss your meal until the next appropriate time. Group and one-on-one session with either , myself, or the other doctors on hand will be assigned. Failure too meet any of your appointments will place you in lock down for twenty-four hours."

He shot a quick glance at the two before turning on his heel and moving down the corridor both Bakura and Kaiba remained silent before one of them asked where they would be staying.

"Your rooms have been prepared you of course will find them yourselves. Good day." With that said he took turn and was gone from sight.

The two remained in the large corridor staring at one another and the hall. They had a similar feeling of utter shame and insignificant.

(-)

"Anzu? Anzu can you hear me?" the soft tense voice of pulled Anzu from the powerful sleep.

Her eyes blinked open slowly as she tried adjusting to the infirmary lights. The staff nurse flashed a ball point flash light before nodding to .

"She's receptive no worry she might have a headache but no damage done." she grumbled out as she moved behind her counter office. doctor what's up

"Anzu dear what happen?" Anzu starred up at the blurry image of .

She searched for the note pad and pen she kept in her pocket. Pulling the small pad out she scribbled incoherently on the pad before flashing it toward the concern doctor.

'I had a relapse you can say'

Anzu groaned softly as she tried sitting upright. moved to help but hesitated recalling earlier the sudden reaction to her touch. Once upright she began to awaken a bit more, she pressed her hand to the back of her head and felt the tender sore spots on her head. She scribbled onto the pad and tapped it to signal for the doctors attention.

'Why am I here?'

Isis read in disbelief at the girls ignorance, "you mean you don't remember falling downstairs?"

Anzu shook her head and regretted it at once the sharp pain of her neck made it much worse when it stiffened.

'How did I get to the stairway?' she wrote out rapidly

"I don't know Anzu but you fell pretty hard." Anzu stared absentmindedly at her feet as she tried recalling the past events that lead her too the stairway.

'Eyes...eyes like the devil' she thought suddenly the flashing of ice blue eyes made a eerie chill creep up and down her flesh. She felt the churning of her stomach and the taste of copper in her mouth. Suddenly she was vomiting.

Isis jumped up at once grabbing at one of the waste baskets near the foot of the bed. The nurse at once was on her feet going for something to clean up the mess made from the sudden vomiting. The smell was strong and it nearly brought Isis to do the same.

The hot bile crept on her so quickly at the thought of those eyes. She spat out the bitter taste in her mouth but it remain stuck on her tongue as she fought the on going wave of emotions and bile try to spring lose.

Anzu scribbled on the pad quickly before she threw up in the waste basket. Isis took the notepad and read it over and over too herself. She froze a bit and then placed the pad down.

"Anzu what do you remember seeing?" she asked a bit too anxiously.

Anzu took a deep breath swallowing the bile that nearly spilled out her mouth once more.

'Not much just eyes, that's all I seem to remember.'

Isis read it too herself once more as she tried hard too keep her composer.

"Well Anzu in light of these events I will dismiss you from group for the remainder of the week." she stood slowly, "but you must stay here for the time till you feel absoultly better understood?"

Anzu nodded slowly before sinking into the soft bed. Isis smiled a bit and exited the infirmary. Thoughts filled her head as she moved too her office. It had been four years since she took the case from the last hospital Director. She had only briefed it a bit but she knew a few bits and pieces. Yet what she really needed to know was why Anzu is mute and why she is a ward of the city.

Authoress: Yeah I'm changing it up tee-hee =) enjoy. xp


End file.
